Soul of The City Installment 2
by Mike Paterno
Summary: fanfic, the sequel to TRIALS & TRIBULATIONS, is the seventh in a series that introduced Mark Perini as McGinty's bar manager. Mark has the chance to see what the city of Chicago would be like without Gary and it isn't very pretty.


**_SOUL OF THE CITY (Installment 2)_**

****

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"His name was Robert Kirkwood," said Marissa, "But everyone called him Bobby. He was one of the most unscrupulous brokers in the firm and made a lot of money. The vice-president in charge of the trading floor was a man named Phil Pritchard and he thought Bobby was the greatest broker in the city and could do no wrong."

She took a sip of her orange juice and continued, "Bobby tried asking me out on a date almost every day, but I'd always say no to him," she smiled, "He just didn't appeal to me. I then thought if I said yes and went out on a date with him, maybe he'd leave me alone. I'd planned on saying yes to him the next time he asked me, but I never got the chance."

"Why not?" asked Mark. "I thought the guy asked you out every day."

"After I finally decided that I'd go out with him," Marissa replied, "I accidentally overheard Gary reading Bobby the riot act while on my way to ladies' room. Gary was telling him to leave me alone or he'd punch his lights out. Bobby asked Gary what business it was of his and why he would even care about the little blind girl. He was only interested in having a little fun and besides, Bobby asked Gary, wasn't he at all curious how a blind woman was in bed? Gary got angry and hit him. I'm not sure how hard it was, but Bobby was in a lot of pain, that much I could tell."

Marissa took another sip of her juice, "After that, Bobby never bothered me again. A few months later, Bobby suddenly left the firm and moved out of town. It turns out that he had gotten one of the women in the accounting department pregnant and wanted nothing to do with her or the baby."

Mark shook his head and gave Marissa a kiss.

"I've often wondered what would've happened if Gary hadn't stepped in and stopped him from pestering me," she smiled, "But I don't think that Bobby would've talked me into his bed. I've never been that kind of a woman."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have let it get that far, Sweetstuff," said Mark and shook his head again, "You're way too smart for somebody like that Kirkwood guy to take advantage of you."

Marissa smiled. "I'm glad you think so. It's almost funny in a strange way, you know. I didn't know Gary that well back then. He'd been with the firm for about two years and I'd only been the receptionist for a few months. Even then, before he got _The Paper_, he was always trying to help out people and looking to prevent bad situations from occurring."

Mark smiled, "Do you remember what we'd talked about last night before we went to sleep, Sweetstuff? How it's possible that Gary really hasn't changed things that much in Chicago since he got _The Paper_?"

"I remember," she replied, "And as I recall, we both didn't think he made that much of a difference in the big picture."

"I think I'll change my mind about that," said Mark, "I believe Gary has made a major difference in this city, a lot more than anyone could ever know."

"I'm curious, my love," Marissa asked, "Why the sudden change in your opinion?"

Mark smiled, "Let's just say I slept on it."

"Okay," Marissa smiled, "Sometimes, Mark, I just can't figure you out."

He kissed her and grinned, "But you love me, anyway."

"I suppose." Marissa began to laugh.

"One other thing, Sweetstuff," said Mark, softly, "I think I'm gonna call my Uncle Angelo today. It's about time he and I made our peace with one another. After all, he's gonna be here in a few months for Gary and Amma's wedding and I want everything to go smoothly for the both of them."

"You're a decent man, Mark Perini."

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied with a grin, "But I think it's time Uncle Angelo met you and the twins, don'tcha think?"

Marissa smiled, "Yes, I do.

"Good! After I call him, I need to go to the produce market and look over the veggies. That last shipment they sent us wasn't particularly fresh and I ended up throwing most of it out."

=============

Gary sat in the kitchen of his apartment, sipping his morning coffee and reading _tomorrow's_ paper to see what his saves would be for the day. The phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Amma! Good morning to you, too."

Gary turned away from the kitchen and continued talking on the phone as the cat climbed, unnoticed, onto the table, "No, not much at all in _The Paper _today, Amma. I just have to finish reading the metro section and I'm done. So far, there's just a small accident by a produce market, nothing important. It might not even need my attention."

The cat let out a feint meow while sitting on a page of _The Paper_. Underneath it's paws and unseen by Gary, the story about the small accident at the produce market had changed to a headline that now read, '**PRODUCE MARKET ACCIDENT KILLS MAN**', along with a picture of Mark.

"Rowwrr."

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"Yeah, Uncle Angelo, it was good to talk to you again, too," said Mark on the telephone, "Marissa and I can't wait for you to come here and meet her and the twins....yeah, I know, Amma thinks the world of her and you will, too, once you meet her...uh-huh...so, I'll call you next week. Take care." He smiled broadly after putting down the phone, "That went rather well, Sweetstuff. He can't wait to meet you and the twins!"

"Well, Mark, with Amma acting as our public relations specialist," Marissa chuckled, "We couldn't lose! You know how determined she can be once her mind is made up about something!"

Mark laughed, "That's for sure!" He walked over to Marissa and gave her a big hug and kiss, "I'm gonna go to the produce market now, Sweetstuff. I've gotta make sure the next shipment is fresh, so I guess I'll put a little bit of friendly pressure on that market manager." He grinned, "You know, just tell him that he doesn't have the only produce market in town and if they want future McGinty's business, they'd better improve on what's sent to us."

A look of concern quickly replaced the smile on Marissa's face, "Just be careful, my love. I've heard from some other restaurants that...um, well, that market has a reputation of playing rough with clients who've complained. The reason we've been dealing with them for so long is that the old contract Chuck originally signed was renewed by Erica. I told her not to re-sign it, but she did, anyway. I've always suspected that they gave her some type of kickback to do it, but I could never prove it." She felt for his lips and kissed them, "Please watch what you say and don't give them any reason to...um ...get upset with you."

"I won't, Sweetstuff," he replied, smiling, "Let's just say I've learned to appreciate my life a little more after last night."

"Mark? I don't understand."

"That's okay, Sweetstuff," he chuckled, "I'm not sure I could explain it to you. I'll be back in about two hours and I don't want you to worry, okay?" He kissed her and then walked out the door.

=============

"I think the cat wants my attention, Amma," said Gary on the telephone, "It's meowing on the table with _The Paper_."

"You'd better go see what it wants, Gary," replied Amma on the other end, "It could be important."

"Okay, just hold on and I'll be right back, Amma."

Gary put down the receiver and quickly walked over to the table. Picking up the cat, his eyes widened as he saw the new headline reporting Mark's accidental death. Grabbing _The Paper_, he ran over to the telephone, "I-I gotta go, Amma. A n-new story's in _The Paper_, one that wasn't there a few minutes ago!"

"What is it?" Amma asked.

"Um, th-that accident at the p-produce market n-now results in one death!" Gary didn't want her to know that the reported death was Mark's.

"I understand, Gary," she replied, "Do you need any help with it?"

"Uh...no," he quickly answered, "I-I can handle it. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, Gary, just be careful and make sure you call me. You've got me a little worried, you know. You don't sound all that convincing to me that you can handle this story on your own. Maybe if you don't want my help, you should call Mark, you know he's always there ready and willing to help."

"Uh...yeah," Gary replied nervously, "Maybe I'll do that....look, Amma, I gotta go, okay?"

"I love you, Gary Hobson."

"I love you, too, Amma, 'bye!" Gary hung up the phone and quickly called Mark and Marissa.

"Hello? Oh hi, Gary!" said Marissa after answering the phone, "Mark? No, my hubby's out, he left to go the produce market about ten minutes ago...Gary? Are you there? Gary? I suppose we got disconnected."

Gary had dropped the phone while rushing out the door on his way to West Side Produce on Fullerton Avenue.

=============

The sun was bright that morning and the reflection off the previous evening's snowfall had caused Mark's glasses to automatically darken to their deepest shade. Even while wearing his special glasses, very bright light still bothered him and after he pulled into the parking lot of West Side Produce, he lightly rubbed his eyes. Mark slowly got out of the McGinty's van and walked over to the business office of the market. He was determined to get better produce and if that wasn't possible, at least to nullify the contract and be free to look for the bar's produce elsewhere.

After asking around for the manager, Mark was introduced to a balding, short and portly man, who was smoking a very bad smelling cigar.

"Louie Oxnard's the name!" said the man as he shoved his hand into Mark's, shaking it wildly, "What the hell can we do for ya?"

"Perini, Mark Perini," answered Mark, "I'm from McGinty's....we have a contract with you."

"Oh, yeah," replied Oxnard, "Da dump on Illinois Street." He glared at him, "What? You got's a problem or somethin'? Don'tcha like what we sends ya?"

"To be honest, no."

"Ya got's a contract!"

Mark smiled nervously, "That's what I'd like to talk to you about."

"Oh, ya do, do ya?" Oxnard whistled loudly and two large produce workers suddenly appeared next to him. "Chester and Eric," announced Oxnard, "And they get upset when people don't likes what we send 'em, don'tcha boys?"

The two thugs nodded their heads.

Mark suddenly didn't feel very safe.

"I thinks da four of us got's to have a little talk," remarked Oxnard with a menacing grin, "Grab 'im!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

****

Gary knew that Mark's accident would occur around nine thirty that morning and glanced down at his watch while he drove. The time was now eight forty and that, under normal circumstances, would give him plenty of time to get to Chicago's West Side from River North, but the rush hour traffic was much worse than normal and his Jeep was moving no faster than a snail's pace past Lincoln Park on his way to Fullerton Avenue.

While waiting for traffic to move again after having come to a complete standstill, Gary grabbed _The Paper _off the passenger seat and re-read the story about Mark's accident: 'At nine thirty yesterday morning, Mark Perini, 39, of Chicago, was crushed to death by a dumpster that was being emptied outside West Side Produce, located near the 4800 block of Fullerton Avenue. A Chicago Police spokesman announced that Perini's death was "a very tragic accident". According to an eyewitness, Perini, the manager of McGinty's Bar on West Illinois Street, had been in a meeting with the manager of the produce market and stepped outside to look at a shipment of vegetables that just arrived. At that time, reported the witness, the dumpster broke free from it's harness as it was being lifted in the air by a waste removal truck and fell on Perini. The unidentified truck driver from the waste removal company, Molina's Trash Service, has not been charged, pending the outcome of an investigation by Chicago Police. Perini is survived by his wife Marissa, 35, and children, Gianfranco and Cassandra, both age nine months, all of Chicago.'

Gary threw _The Paper _back on the passenger seat, looked at his watch and slammed both fists on the rim of his steering wheel in frustration. "Come on, people! Move!"

Not having moved an inch in ten minutes, Gary noticed the large open expanse of Lincoln Park to his immediate right and made a snap decision. He suddenly turned the Jeep's wheels sharply towards the park and began driving on grass, quickly gaining speed as he continued northwest towards Fullerton Avenue. 'I know this is illegal,' he thought while horns began blaring from the cars stuck in the traffic jam on the street watching him, 'But it's my only choice! I've got to save Mark's life!'

=============

The two thugs each held one of Mark's arms as they followed Oxnard to an empty and unused part of the produce market.

"Now what we got's here," grunted Oxnard while blowing cigar smoke in Mark's face, "Is a failure to communicate. Youse got's a contract that's signed and all legal like. So's youse got's to pay and we got's to deliver. If ya don't like what we sends youse," he grinned, "That's yer problem. I think he needs to be taught that, boys." Oxnard spit the cigar out of his mouth and crushed it with his foot.

"You guys wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would you?" asked Mark innocently.

"Nah, they wouldn't do that to ya, buddy," chuckled Oxnard, "So here's what we'll do!" He grabbed the glasses off of Mark's face and one of the thugs then slammed a fist into Mark's stomach.

"Told ya they wouldn't hit a guy wit' glasses!" Oxnard laughed as Mark doubled over in pain.

=============

Gary had been able to drive his Jeep on the grassy surface of Lincoln Park until he got near the zoo. Turning on to Stockton Drive, he continued on until it intersected with Fullerton and he made a left to head west. Since he was going against the flow of rush hour, traffic conditions had now improved and Gary found he could go the speed limit. 'I just hope no one reported my shortcut to the police on their cell phone,' he thought, 'That'd be all I need to have happen.' He continued west on Fullerton for about five minutes until he heard the one sound he was hoping he wouldn't, the loud screeching of a police siren coming up quickly behind him.

"Damn!"

=============

Chester and Eric continued to pound Mark with punches while their smiling boss looked on. "I think he's had enough, fellas," said Oxnard, "I think he now knows not to complain and ta live up to da contract, don'tcha, McGinty boy?"

The thugs stopped hitting him and Mark, in pain, glanced over in Oxnard's direction as he asked again, "Well, how 'bout it, McGinty boy? Answer me!"

Mark took what strength he had left, spit at Oxnard and answered, "Go to hell."

"Tsk-tsk! Some people just don't know when to quit!" Oxnard snapped his fingers, "Take it from the top, fellas!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

Glancing up at his rear view mirror, Gary saw the flashing lights of the fast approaching police cruiser and made a fateful decision. Gripping the steering wheel as tight as he could, he jammed his foot on the accelerator and proceeded to quickly move away from his pursuer. The feeling of speed only added to the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through him as he drove the Jeep like he was a racer in the Indianapolis 500. A very brief glance in mirror caused the adrenaline rush to cease as he noticed the squad car was now directly behind him and closing the gap between them quickly. The police car began to overtake Gary's Jeep and moved to the left side of him, now matching his speed.

Gary remained focused on his driving and didn't look over at the cop car until he heard a very familiar voice bellowing at the top of his lungs, "Hobson!"

Finally looking over at the police cruiser, Gary was shocked to see who was sitting in the passenger seat with the window down and shouting out his name. "Crumb?" Gary yelled back, "I thought you retired!"

=============

Amma had been pacing nervously in her apartment since ending her phone call with Gary twenty minutes earlier. There was something about the way Gary's attitude completely changed along with the story at the produce market that just did not sit right with her. "I hope he at least called Mark to have him lend a hand," she said to herself, "Maybe I should phone Mark and see if Gary called him."

Marissa answered the phone call from Amma. "Hello?...Amma! What a pleasant surprise!"

"I really hate to bother you, Marissa," said Amma on the other end, "But could I please speak to Mark? It's about a save that Gary has to do today."

"I'm afraid not, Amma," she replied, "He went to the produce market about half an hour ago. It's funny you should mention Gary...he called here about twenty minutes ago and asked for Mark, too. I'm not quite sure what happened, but as soon as I told him that Mark went to the produce market, the line went dead. I tried calling him back, but his phone was busy."

"Marissa," said Amma quite calmly, "Uh, what produce market did Mark go to? Do you know?"

"Sure, Amma, West Side Produce on Fullerton, why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, no reason, Marissa, no reason at all." Amma realized her suspicion about Gary's changing attitude wasn't wrong and she had figured out the reason why. Gary had probably read that Mark was the person who was going to die in the produce market accident and didn't want to tell her. Not wanting to alarm or frighten Marissa in case she was mistaken, she decided on keeping this revelation to herself, "I've got to leave now, Marissa, so if you hear from either Mark or Gary, please have them give me a call on my cell phone, okay?"

"Of course, Amma," Marissa paused for a just moment and politely asked, "Is there a problem with a save today?"

"No, I just had some questions to ask, that's all. I'll call you later." Amma hung up and ran out the door to her car.

=============

Upon seeing Crumb sitting in the police cruiser driving next to him, Gary knew he had no choice but to pull over. After stopping the jeep along the curb, he looked down at _The Paper _laying on the seat next to him and then glanced at his watch. Gary knew he would need every ounce of boyish charm he possessed to talk his way out of this predicament and to compound matters, there were only forty minutes left to save Mark's life.

After putting _The Paper _in his back pocket, Gary opened the driver's side door and exited the jeep, instinctively placing his hands on top of his head.

Crumb and a uniformed officer quickly made their way over to him.

"Geez, Hobson!" said Crumb loudly, "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

"What about you, Crumb?" quickly answered Gary, "Can't you stay retired?"

"I'm still retired, Hobson," Crumb replied, "I just go on these ride-along thingies once in a while. It's some program the city has for regular folks to see what cops have to deal with on a daily basis." He chuckled, "It sorta makes me feel like I'm on the force again."

"Once a cop, always a cop!" replied Gary.

Crumb shook his head, "That doesn't tell me why you was breaking every traffic law in the city just now, does it? Are you gonna tell me," Crumb pointed to the uniformed cop, "Or do you want take a chance with him?"

Understanding what options he now had, Gary winced and decided to talk to Crumb, "I have to get to West Side Produce in a hurry, Crumb. My bar manager may be in serious trouble!"

"What? Perini?" answered Crumb, "He's mixed up with those bums?"

"We still have that stupid contract with them that Chuck signed."

Crumb shook his head, "Let me guess....this is one of them heebie-jeebie feelin's of yours again, isn't it?"

"Do you really want to know, Crumb?"

"Nah," he quickly answered, "But I'll tell you this, Hobson, I've learned to respect them feelin's of yours over the years." He gave Gary a stern look, "And don't even ask me why, okay?"

"I won't."

Crumb looked deep into Gary's eyes, "You really believe Perini's in trouble, don't you?"

Gary nodded his head.

"Let me talk to the uniform here and see what I can do, okay, Hobson?"

Gary made a slight smile, "Thanks, Crumb."

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Marissa had an uneasy feeling after Amma's phone call. It was very unusual for Amma to mention one of Gary's saves to her and that, along with her asking what produce market Mark had gone to, made her suspect the save Amma had questions about might have something to do with her husband. She thought of picking up the intercom to have Denise come up to the loft and watch the twins so she could catch a cab to the produce market, but changed her mind. "I promised Amma I'd have either Mark or Gary call her if they got in touch with me," she said to herself quietly, "And if I leave here, I won't be able to do that. I just hope I'm wrong about this..." She suddenly remembered Gary's phone apparently going dead after she told him that Mark had gone to the produce market and shuddered. "Oh, God...Mark's in some sort of trouble, I'm quite sure of it, but what can I do? I don't know what's going to happen or when!"

She tapped her cane over to the twins' playpen and listened as they played together. Bending over them, she spoke in a soothing tone that was meant more for her own reassurance than the twins', "There's no need for you to worry, your daddy is going to be fine, mommy is going to say a little prayer for God to watch over him." After having finished her prayer, Marissa sat in the rocking chair next to the telephone, her hands clasped together while waiting for a call, but half wishing the phone wouldn't ring.

=============

Amma drove north on the Kennedy Expressway, her speed at least ten miles an hour over the limit. When she and Mark used to live in Philadelphia, he would kid with Amma about her "reckless" driving habits. The truth ended up being that Mark was right after she had been in a small accident six years ago. Amma had resolved to become a more careful driver and actually had been one since, but now, with her cousin's life in apparent danger, her driving resembled her pre-accident style. She kept looking around for the exit that said 'Fullerton Avenue West' and wasn't paying attention to the vehicle about two hundred feet in front of her that had suddenly stopped short on the expressway.

=============

"The kid's a bit strange," Crumb said to the uniformed officer, "And to be honest, so's his family and most of his friends, but I know him and if he says there could be some trouble at West Side Produce, I believe him!"

"I understand you know him, Zeke," the officer replied, "But he broke about twenty traffic laws and you know I have to arrest him! Besides, how could he know about anything happening at West Side? We've been trying to bust those bastards for five years and our informants haven't said a damn thing that I know of!"

"He...." Crumb carefully chose his next words, "Owns a bar and hears things. You know what I mean, bums and crooks have a few drinks and then say things, stuff like that."

"We could send a patrol car to check it out, Zeke, you know that," said the officer, "I have to arrest him!"

Glancing at Gary and remembering the many times Gary had helped him out in the past, Crumb got an idea, "How 'bout this, Shaunessy? We all go to West Side, I'll ride with him and you follow behind. If nothin's goin' on there, you take him in. If somethin' is going down, you take him in afterwards."

"If I go along with this," replied the officer, "You'd better give me the credit for busting those creeps. It'd be a major feather in my cap to get those guys behind bars."

"Of course the credit would be yours," smiled Crumb, "I'm retired, remember?"

"And either way, I still get to arrest this Hobson guy on the traffic violations, right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, Zeke, it's against my better judgment," said the officer, "But I'm sure you know what you're doing. We'll do it your way."

"Great! Let me go tell Hobson!" Crumb then walked over to Gary, "You can put your arms down now, Hobson, you'll need 'em to drive."

"Howzat?"

"Drive, Hobson!" Crumb said with a smile, "You and I are goin' to West Side and the uniform will follow us."

"Wait a minute, Crumb," winced Gary, "Whadaya mean you and I?"

"I'm riding with you! It was the only way I could get Shaunessy over there to agree to you goin'," said Crumb, "Oh...and that he'll arrest you later for the traffic violations."

"Thank you very much, Crumb," said Gary through gritted teeth, "You're all heart."

"What? You'd rather he arrest you now so's you don't get a chance to help Perini?"

"No, of course not," replied Gary as he looked at his watch, "So we'd better get going."

As two of them climbed into the Jeep, Gary took _The Paper _out of his back pocket and was about to put it on the back seat, when Crumb's eyes lit up after briefly glancing at it.

"Hobson! Ain't that a picture of your girlfriend on the front page of your paper?"

Gary gasped as it was Amma's picture underneath a headline that reported her death in an automobile accident. Looking first at _The Paper _and then up at Crumb, time seemed to stand still as he had to think fast of what to do next.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

The two thugs continued pummeling Mark as Oxnard lit another cheap cigar. Satisfied that Mark finally understood his point of view, Oxnard smirked and snapped his fingers, "I think he's learned a contract's a contract, fellas, youse can stop now."

Eric put one more stiff kick into Mark's now prone body before finally stopping and roughly picking him up. Battered, bruised and with blood trickling from his mouth, he barely had enough strength to stand up, but somehow managed to.

"So, McGinty boy," said Oxnard as he blew smoke into Mark's somewhat swollen face, "Whadaya say youse forget dis ever happened and we deliver yer goods tomarra likes always?"

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch," Mark defiantly gasped out, "Consider our contract null and void!"

Eric quickly slugged Mark in the face, knocking him out cold. Oxnard shook his head, "Guys like him never learn. Ya don't mess wit' da big boys unless ya know how's to play da game."

"What should we do wit' him, boss?" asked Eric, "Chester and me could take him to the train yard."

Oxnard stared at Mark's limp body, pondered for a moment and then grinned. "Nah, I got's a better idea! Ya know how's we was gonna sabotage that trash company's dumpster harness, so's we could sue 'em after da dumpster, eh-hem, accidentally fell and nearly hurt somebody?"

The two thugs nodded their heads as Oxnard continued on with his plan.

"Dis is priceless, boys! I think McGinty boy here is gonna go to look at some fresh arrivin' produce and have a little accident!" Oxnard began to chuckle, "And we can still sue dat damn Molina and his stupid trash service on behalf of our friends at McGinty's! Ha-ha! That's what I call killin' two birds wit' one pain in the ass!"

=============

Gary's pulse began to race and his breath became shallow. He had to think of a way to stop Amma's car accident without Crumb finding out about _The Paper_. 'It's impossible," he thought, 'I don't have a choice, I'm gonna have to tell Crumb about everything,' he looked at Amma's picture on the front page, 'It's the only way I can save her life!'

Taking a deep breath, Gary was going to tell him about _The Paper _when he spied Crumb's cell phone sticking out of a pocket in his coat, "Crumb! Quick, your cell phone! I need it! Please!"

Crumb nodded his head and tossed Gary the cell phone. Dialing Amma's cell number, he got a hold of her just in time to prevent the fatal accident and told her to pull over so they could speak. "I know, Amma, I should've told you about Mark, but I really didn't know how to, after all, he's your cousin."

Gary continued, "Me and Crumb are on our way to West Side Produce right now, so if you want to meet us there, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's really difficult sometimes....I'm glad you know that, too. I'll see you at the market...oh, yeah, um, nine thirty...yeah, we'll get there before then, it's just...well, I think I'm gonna have to tell Crumb about something...um, he saw your picture in the p-p....uh, yeah, I know....I gotta go, see you there."

Crumb gave Gary a puzzled look after he handed him back his cell phone, "Tell me about what, Hobson?"

=============

In the headquarters of Molina's Trash Service sat Frank Molina, president of the company he had started thirty-seven years ago after leaving the FBI. Molina had resigned from the bureau about six months after President Kennedy's assassination, explaining to his superiors that he had lost faith in his ability to function properly as agent. Molina never mentioned to anyone that he and his partner, Kirk Parker, may have had a chance to prevent Kennedy's death, but chose not to act on it. Parker died in the line of duty in 1964, but Molina always suspected that his former partner had allowed himself to be shot. Whatever had really happened to Parker, Molina didn't know and didn't care to.

He started his trash service on a shoestring and after a few years, it became one of Chicago's largest, making Molina a very wealthy, albeit unhappy, man. Lately, his company had been receiving threats from an unknown source, claiming that they would start sabotaging his equipment unless he paid an "insurance" fee. Molina sat in his office that day, deciding on what he should do. "I was a good agent," he said out loud, "I'm going to find these bastards and arrest them myself!" He smiled, "I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, it's time for me to get back in the game!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Gary tried not to look at Crumb as he continued driving west on Fullerton Avenue. He was imagining the reaction Crumb might have after he mentioned _The Paper _to him and winced sharply. 'If I don't tell him,' thought Gary, 'He's gonna wonder why Amma's picture was in _The Paper _and then ask me why I had to call her. He may be a big pain in the butt, but Crumb's a good detective and I can't hide _The Paper_ from him much longer.'

"So, Hobson, are you gonna tell me 'bout somethin' or just leave me hangin'?

"Uh, Crumb..." Gary swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, "You know how I seem to...uh... know things sometimes?"

"Hobson! I don't want to know anythin' about that mumbo-jumbo or extry sensitive perspiration of yours!" Crumb pointed his finger at him, "And for the record, I'm sure it's got somethin' to do with that damn newspaper you're always carryin' around with you. Don't forget, Hobson, I tended bar for you. You, Marissa and Fishman would meet every mornin' while you read stuff to 'em and then you'd leave for hours on end before coming back with some lame excuse or another."

Shaking his head, Crumb continued his ranting and raised his voice, "I'm pretty sure that damn cat of yours is involved with it, too! I don't how, but it is!" He glared at Gary intensely, "I really don't wanna know how you know anythin' about any of it, okay, Hobson? That also includes stuff concernin' your girlfriend, your bar manager or anythin' else, do I make myself clear?"

"Crumb, ya see...it...well."

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, Hobson? I don't wanna know!"

Relieved for the moment, Gary made a small smile, "Whatever you want, Crumb."

"Good! Now just shut up and keep drivin' us to the produce place!"

=============

Unseen by anyone, Chester and Eric dragged Mark's unconscious body through a back entrance of the market and placed it near a dumpster with an emblem that read 'Molina's Trash Service' on it.

"Make sure da driver don't see his body," grunted Oxnard, "And we got's to make sure dis looks like an accident, fellas, so don't go through his pockets or nothin', okay?"

The two thugs then covered Mark's body with some cardboard boxes and rotting lettuce. "Yeah, dat's da way, fellas," chuckled Oxnard, "Da cops will think that crap came out of da dumpster." He looked at his watch, "Our trash truck should be here in 'bout ten minutes, fellas, so's keeps yer eyes on da bar boy and make sure he don't gets up or moves away!"

Chester and Eric both grinned and nodded their heads.

"Good! In a few short minutes," laughed Oxnard, "We'll have one less problem to deal with!"

=============

Molina had the last phone threat he received traced to a payphone at the corner of Fullerton and Cicero. Using a combination of detective skills that had been dormant for many years and acting on a hunch, he looked through some company records and saw that a customer, West Side Produce, was very close to that location. After viewing their file, he saw that not only had they filed complaint after complaint to his customer service department, but they also hadn't paid their bill in over four months, even after being sent at least four collection letters.

"Bingo," he said to himself, "I'd be willing to wager that company or someone in it, is my suspect! A classic case of extortion by intimidation!"

He went over to the telephone and began to pick it up to dial the police, when he suddenly slammed the phone down. Getting his hat and coat, Molina smiled broadly, "No cops....this is one I'm going to take care of myself."

As Molina was walking out of his office, his secretary asked him where he was going. Still smiling, he politely answered her, "I'm going to pay a courtesy call to a client of ours, Ms. Abernathy. It's been quite a while since I did anything like that, you know."

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

In the loft, Marissa sat in the rocking chair, slowly rocking it back and forth while waiting for the phone to ring. In an effort to try and keep her composure, She began quietly singing a hymn that her grandmother had taught to her when she was a young girl, but even doing that brought very little, if any, comfort. The persistent feeling that Mark was somehow in danger and needed her had grown much stronger and since she knew the only way she could allay her fears would be to go to him, Marissa felt for the phone and pressed the intercom button. "Denise, would you mind doing me a favor? I'd like for you to baby-sit the twins for a bit while I go out to do an errand.... you will? Thank you, oh, and before you come upstairs to the loft, would you mind calling a cab for me? Tell them I need to go to West Side Produce on Fullerton Avenue....yes, West Side Produce...thank you, Denise."

=============

As Amma continued driving towards the produce market, she realized that for first time since they had become a couple, she was angry with Gary. He had deliberately withheld the story of Mark's accident from her and although she guessed he might have felt that he was protecting her by not mentioning it, she was upset. 'Didn't he think I could handle it?' she thought, 'Gary knew I got _The Paper _back in Philadelphia! He knows Mark is like a brother to me, but he should also know I'm used to stories like that happening!'

Amma's anger subsided after she thought about something else. 'That stopped car on the expressway...he called me on my cell phone...Oh, God, I was going to be in an accident and he knew it! That's why he didn't want to tell me about Mark being in _The Paper_! He was afraid I'd rush out and do something reckless because I wouldn't be thinking straight and he was right!'

Amma suddenly had another thought, 'Oh, no! I did the same thing to Marissa! I'd better call and tell her that Mark was in _The Paper_, Lord knows she deserves that!' After pressing the speed dial button on her cell phone, she was surprised to hear someone other than Marissa answer her call.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Perini," answered Denise, ".....No, she's not here. Mrs. Perini went out on an errand....yes, I do know where. She went to West Side Produce on Fullerton Avenue...she just left in a cab about two minutes ago....do you want to leave a message for her? No? I'll let her know you called, good bye."

=============

After leaving his office in Skokie, Frank Molina drove his car south on Cicero Avenue towards West Side Produce. He was determined to find out if his suspicions were correct and either the market or somebody in it were behind the threats to his company. It had been along time since he had used his skills as a trained investigator in criminal matters, but chuckled quietly while comparing it to riding a bike, 'Once you learn how, it's just a matter keeping in practice,' he thought, 'You really never forget how.' His biggest regret in life was that he didn't stop President Kennedy's assassination when he had a chance. His resignation from the FBI was a direct result of his not acting on a tip from a mysterious stranger the day of the assassination. He and his former partner, Kirk Parker, chose not to believe the tipster and had tried to arrest him instead. Molina was certain he would have killed the stranger after receiving news of the president's death, if it was not for the intercession of a rookie Chicago beat cop who stood ready and willing to defend the stranger by any means. More than thirty-eight years had passed by since that fateful day in November 1963 and he had never forgotten the stranger's name. Molina had forgotten many other things in his life, such as how to love or be loved, be happy or to even accept defeat, but he would never forget the name of that stranger and swore someday that he would locate a man named Mark Vittorio Perini and ask him how he knew what would happen that day.

After Molina pulled into the parking lot of West Side Produce, his instincts as a detective suddenly kicked in and whatever else was on his mind now completely disappeared. The job in hand was to find out who was threatening him and his company. Molina got out of his car just as a black Jeep, followed by a police cruiser, appeared. "This might prove to be interesting," mused Molina, "Very interesting, indeed."

=============

The time was nine twenty five when Gary and Crumb turned into the parking lot. Jumping out of his Jeep, Gary ran towards the back end of the market, along with Crumb, who had picked up _The Paper_ after it fell out of Gary's back pocket and was struggling to keep up with him. A trash truck had arrived and was in the process of lifting up a dumpster by it's harness. Gary sprinted at full speed in the truck's direction, desperately trying to get the driver's attention by waving his arms wildly and screaming at the top of his lungs, "HEY! STOP!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

After hearing Gary's shouts, Mark was somehow able to move enough to have the "coverings" reveal his presence under a pile of garbage. Crumb saw him and quickly pulled Mark out of the way just as the dumpster dropped on where he had been laying only seconds before.

Chester and Eric started to run away, but were stopped in their tracks by Officer Shaunessy, who, after yelling, "Freeze!" pointed his service revolver at the two.

While this was going on, two other vehicles arrived, a cab and Amma's car. Amma jumped out of her car and shouted for Marissa to take cover just as she exited the cab. Louie Oxnard saw there was no way out of this situation without a fight and pulled out a gun from his coat. Gary yelled for Amma to drop and roll, but since he was between her and Oxnard, Oxnard heard it, too. Acting like a man who had nothing to lose, Oxnard smiled as he pointed the gun at Amma. She saw the weapon pointed at her, but couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Gary witnessed all of this unfold before his eyes in slow motion and tried in vain to get over to Amma, but was helpless as a laughing Oxnard pulled the trigger. Amma fell instantly, but, almost at the same time, so did Oxnard. Standing over to one side was Molina, a smoking gun in his hand. He had tried to get Oxnard before he shot at Amma, but was too late.

Gary ran over to Amma, but her wound was fatal and as he bent down to cradle her head, she smiled up at him. "_Th-The P-Paper _is funny, you know," she said while gasping for breath, "S-sometimes you just can't change fate."

"No! I won't let this happen! It can't! It-it won't!"

"G-Gary...I was supposed to die today...if not here, at least in the accident you st-stopped." She cringed as the pain became worse, "After Harold died, I-I never thought I'd be able to love again. I didn't count on meeting you and these past few months have been the best in my life. I love you, Gary Hobson and I want you to promise me you'll look after Mark, Marissa and the twins." She looked up at him, "Promise me, p-please."

"You're gonna be okay, I just saw that uniformed cop call for an ambulance," Gary said with tears in his eyes, "You're gonna be okay, dammit!"

"No, Gary, I won't," replied Amma with a short gasp, "J-just...promise me you'll do what I asked, okay?"

"B-but we're supposed to get married! Isn't this what _The Paper _wanted? Dammit! Isn't it?"

"I don't....th-think so. I-I l-love you, G-....." Amma's eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Gary tried in vain to do CPR and kept continuing until Crumb pulled him off of her.

"Hob...Gary, there's nothing you can do," Crumb placed his hand on Gary's shoulder, "I know you loved her, but she's in God's hands now."

"No! No! She's gonna live! She's gonna get better! You'll see!"

Molina walked over to him and placed his arm around Gary, "She's gone, son, she's gone."

Tears streamed down Gary's face, "NOOOO!!!"

=============

Marissa heard the gunshots and all the commotion, "What happened? Will somebody tell me what just happened?"

Crumb left Gary's side and walked over to Marissa, "Your husband is okay, but...but..."

"Gary? Is Gary okay?"

"Hobson's fine, it's....um...his girl...."

"Crumb.....don't hide anything from me.....what happened to Amma?"

Crumb placed his arms around Marissa. She felt the wetness on his cheek and knew what he was about to tell her.

"Um.....Amma....Amma's dead."

Even though she knew what Crumb was going to say, hearing it for the first time made her cringe and then start to cry, "Oh, God, no!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

In a matter of only a few minutes, West Side Produce had become a major crime scene with police vehicles of every type, ambulances and TV crews now filling the parking lot. A white sheet covered Amma's body and Gary continued to weep over it. Detectives were interviewing Molina and Crumb, and Paramedics were treating Mark.

While all of this was going on, Marissa was torn between the equally difficult job of trying to comfort either her husband or best friend and didn't know whom to talk to first. The decision was made for her by Crumb, who, after having finished speaking to the police, led her over to Mark. Unsure of what else to do, Marissa felt for Mark's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mark, I-I, uh... you know that I don't like, um, sorry, but...un-under these circumstances, I-I don't know what else to say...."

With tears in his eyes, Mark interrupted his wife, "There's nothing to say, Marissa. Amma's dead and it's my fault. I had to come here and try to...."

Marissa hugged him and lightly placed her hand on his mouth to stop him from speaking further, "It's not your fault, honey, please believe me, it's not anyone's fault!"

Mark shook his head, "I-I just wish I could believe you, I really do."

"You're going to have to, Mark," she replied, "And in your heart, you know I'm right...all you need is a little time. I-I think I'd better speak to Gary, Lord knows what's going through his mind right now. Are you feeling well enough to walk me over to him?"

"Yeah, but right now you, uh, really shouldn't. That woman detective he knows is with him...um, what's her name? Oh yeah, Brigatti."

=============

Molina had finished giving his statement to police and finally noticed Crumb. There was something familiar about this man and his investigative curiosity perked up. He was positive that he knew him from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Walking over to him, he began to introduce himself, "I saw how you saved that guy from being crushed by one of my dumpsters."

"Your dumpster?" answered Crumb, "What? You own it or somethin'?"

Molina forced a small smile and extended his hand, "I'm Frank Molina, you know, Molina's Trash Service....we're one of Chicago's largest."

"Not bad shootin' for trash man," replied Crumb as he shook Molina's hand, "I'm Marion Crumb, private investigator and retired from the C.P.D. I'd say it's nice to meet ya," Crumb glanced over towards Gary, still hovering over Amma's body, only now accompanied by Toni Brigatti, "But under the circumstances, I can't. She was a friend of mine.....she was gonna marry that kid over there."

Molina's face suddenly turned pale after Crumb mentioned his name, "Did you say Crumb? I knew a Crumb.....I met him once when I was investigating a case."

Crumb became annoyed with Molina and shook his head, "I never worked the trash detail, buddy, so's I suppose you got me confused with somebody else, okay?" Crumb started to walk away.

Molina grabbed his arm, "It was when I was in the FBI, Mr. Crumb. I was investigating a case at Union Station in 1963."

Crumb pulled Molina's hand off his arm, "So's whatever happened to that partner of yours, I think his name was Parker, wasn't it?"

=============

Toni Brigatti hugged Gary tightly and attempted to wipe away his tears, but Gary pushed her hand away from his face. "W-we were gonna g-get married, Brigatti, don't ya see? I-I loved her...she was gonna be my wife, b-but now...." He paused to wipe his face, "Why, Brigatti, why?"

"I can't answer that, Gary," she softly replied, "You were happy with her, I know that. Nobody can say anything that will take the hurt away and I'm not going to try, but if you need me for anything at all, I'll be there for you." She kissed him on the cheek, "You won't go through this alone, I promise."

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

"So," said Molina, quite smugly, "It was you! I thought as much."

"Yeah.....it was me," answered Crumb reluctantly, "But what happened to Parker?"

"It...it doesn't really matter, okay?"

Crumb raised his brow, "In the line of duty, I bet, huh?"

"I guess."

"If it helps.....the suspect you guys arrested didn't have anythin' to do with it."

"We knew that.....it's just...." Molina grabbed Crumb by the collar, "How the hell did he know it was going to happen?"

"Hocus-pocus...mumbo-jumbo," Crumb stared at him intently, "How the fuck should I know?"

"You do, don't you?"

"I have to take care of my friend," replied Crumb, raising his voice, "He just lost his fiancée ...or did you forget that somebody just died."

"I know."

"Well," answered Crumb angrily, "Act like it then!"

"I'll contact you," replied Molina, "We need to talk."

"Don't bother.....for now."

=============

"Hob....Gary...I...uh…have to go," the tears in Brigatti's eyes betraying her normal response to anything that would happen to Gary, "You have my cell phone number...please...call me even if it's just to talk....Gary...just call me."

"I will, Brigatti, I just......" Gary began to cry again and Brigatti held him tightly.

"I know...she was wonderful, Gary..." Brigatti held his head against her breast, "She was a good woman, Gary, I know...I have to clean this mess....I-I...."

"It's okay, detective, I'll take care of Hobson for now." said Crumb softly, after walking over to the two of them.

Brigatti looked at him, "It's Crumb, isn't?"

"Yeah, it is."

"He needs...."

"He needs for you to do your job," replied Crumb, "And you need to do your job."

"But...."

"There's more here than you know," said Crumb after glancing at _The Paper_, "You guys have been looking to get these bums for about two years....check in the back for some mary-ja-juana!"

Brigatti shook her head, "Crumb...we've been looking for drugs...we just never find them!"

Crumb smiled, "You will this time." He turned and walked towards Gary, handing him _tomorrow's_ Sun-Times.

"This is yours, Hobson." said Crumb, placing _The Paper _in his hand.

"Not anymore, Crumb, not anymore." Gary turned and walked away, letting _The Paper _drop to the ground.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

"Whacha mean by not anymore, Hobson?" demanded Crumb after picking up _The Paper _and chasing Gary, "This damn thing," he said while looking down at _The Paper_, "Belongs to you!"

Gary turned towards him and with a look of anger on his face, shouted, "I don't want it, Crumb, can't you see that? What the hell's the use of that damn thing if I can't even save the woman I love? Can't you get it, Crumb? It's over! I quit! Give it to somebody who gives a damn! I don't!"

He grabbed _The Paper _out of Crumb's hand and threw it into the air, the pages scattering all over the place, "Let 'em get somebody else to be the hero! That goddamn thing wouldn't let me have a life and finally proved it when it took Amma from me!" Gary kicked at the loose pages that lay on the ground and quickly walked away.

Marissa heard this happen and started walking towards all the commotion until Mark put his arms around her and restrained her from going, "He-he's right, you know, Marissa. Gary's right and I don't blame him for the way he feels." He held her arms tightly, "I wish I'd never been involved with it, too! All it's done for my family is bring death and pain...first, my daughter Lisa and now, Amma! I wish I never moved to this damn city!" Mark shook his head and let go of one of her arms.

A look of shock suddenly appeared on Marissa, "What do you mean you wish you'd never moved here? I suppose the two of us getting married and having the twins was a mistake? Or maybe how we met? You do remember, don't you?" Her expression became one of anger, "_The Paper _firstbrought you to Chicago to save my life... remember? Or was that a mistake, too?"

Mark looked at her and stammered, "Of-of c-course n-not...I-I th-think."

"What do you mean by you think?" she angrily replied, "Aren't you sure?"

Mark got angry, "Maybe I'm not!"

She felt for his face and slapped it hard, "You and Gary are hurting, and you both blame _The Paper_! It's not _The Paper's _fault! It's nobody's fault! People will always die, but that's a part of life! I loved Amma, too and it hurts me as much as you and Gary, but we all have to go on! Gary will continue with _The Paper _when he's ready to and until he is, you'll have to take care of it for him!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then maybe I made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong man."

"Maybe you did." He let go of Marissa and walked away from her, shaking his head and quietly repeating one more time, "Maybe you did."

=============

Crumb gathered up all the pages of _The Paper _that he could and then walked over to Marissa. "I sorta thought you could, uh, use a friend to talk to. I, um, saw Perini and you get into it. Does he know 'bout Hobson's magic paper, too?"

"And what makes you think I know anything about a magic paper, Crumb?"

"You do."

Marissa sighed, "Okay, Crumb, how long have you known about it?"

"When I worked for you and Hobson as a bartender at McGinty's," Crumb quietly answered, "And I sorta had it figured out a little before that, when I was a cop. I wasn't sure how Hobson knew things that was gonna happen, but I knew he did. When he mentioned that Snow fella one day...I put two and two together."

Marissa was surprised, "You knew Lucius Snow?"

"Yeah. I sorta ran into him and that cat a few times when I was a cop. He always carried a paper like Hobson does. He gave me leads into some big cases and that was one of the reasons I got promoted to detective, I seemed to catch all the bad guys."

"He got _The Paper _before Gary," replied Marissa, "And then made Gary his successor before he died."

"It seems that Hobson doesn't want that paper anymore," said Crumb, "And from what I can tell of you two's argument, neither does your husband. I ran into him before, too...a very long time ago...Perini and Hobson's cat."

Marissa was puzzled, "I don't understand you, Crumb, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm not so sure I understand it myself, Marissa," he answered, "And I didn't know it was Perini until today when I ran into somebody else from that same day...um, ya see, I, uh, met your husband, uh, at Union Station, some years back."

"How many years back, Crumb?"

"You....you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Thirty-nine years."

"What?" A look of bewilderment appeared on her face, "That...that would be in....."

"1963," quickly interrupted Crumb, "November 22nd, 1963 to be exact."

"That's impossible," Marissa exclaimed, "Mark was born in 1962 in Philadelphia! Wait! Wasn't that the day that......"

"I know, Marissa," interrupted Crumb again, "The day President Kennedy was shot. Let me tell ya about it......."

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Gary finally made it over to his Jeep and after climbing in, took one last tearful look at the ambulance that held Amma's body as it sped away. The uniformed officer who had been with Crumb decided on not charging him with any traffic violations in light of what happened at the produce market. Gary really didn't care, since he had planned on leaving the scene anyway, it just made his decision on what to do next a bit easier to make. After drying his eyes with his sleeve, he paused for just a moment and thought about what he was going to do. Gary left West Side Produce and now headed the Jeep towards his apartment on Oak Street, cursing _The Paper _with each and every breath as he drove on.

=============

After reaching the McGinty's van in the parking lot, Mark did not look back at Marissa as he drove away. He was filled with anger towards _The Paper _and anything associated with it, even his wife. Deep in his heart, he loved Marissa more than anything, but her insistence that he take care of _The Paper _until Gary was able to again, angered him considerably. He was now having doubts whether his arrival in Chicago two years ago was really worth it. It was true that he had found the love of his life and was proud of his two children, but the cost may have been the lives of his adult daughter and a cousin whom he considered a sister. While driving aimlessly on the streets of Chicago, Mark began pondering an idea that sent chills down his spine, an idea that was completely out of his character to even consider, but an idea that he reluctantly now planned to do. He turned down a street and headed the van towards McGinty's.

=============__

"Crumb...how can you be sure it was Mark? That was thirty-nine years ago!" Marissa slowly shook her head, "Mark turns forty in August, Crumb...what you're saying is imposs.." She suddenly stopped talking and then remembered Gary mentioning two times when he had apparently gone back in time because of _The Paper_. "Mark was acting a bit strange this morning, Crumb. He asked me questions about when I worked at Strauss with Gary...almost like he knew what the answer would be...maybe...I don't know what I believe."

"Marissa," replied Crumb, "It's like I told ya...that Molina guy is the key. I was with Molina when I saw Perini in Union Station back in '63, he was smokin' his pipe, readin' a paperand had that cat of Hobson's hangin' around him! Later on, after we arrested him, Molina probably woulda killed Perini if I hadn't pulled him off. Your husband knew that Kennedy was going to be shot and tried to prevent it!"

"I-I don't know, Crumb," slowly replied Marissa, "I really don't know how it could be Mark, but I do know that Lucius Snow flew to Dallas to try and stop the assassination."

"Yeah," snorted Crumb, "And just maybe, because of that, nobody was in Chicago to take care of that paper. I think I remember him telling me after they released him that he had to meet a train in Cicero or somethin'." Crumb shook his head, "It had to be Perini, Marissa...the guy called me Zeke as he left the train station....I remember thinkin' that was strange, 'cause back then the only fellas that called me Zeke were in the navy with me."

"I want to believe you, Crumb, really, I do."

"I understand, Marissa, but think about this...if Hobson gets a paper that tells him what's gonna happen, can't some other strange crap occur?"

"I-I suppose so," Marissa reached out for Crumb's arm, "And you didn't remember any of it until today, correct?"

"Yeah."

"And you think somehow it has to do with Molina?"

"Uh-huh. He gave me his card and told me to call him."

"Maybe I'm crazy, Crumb," said Marissa sternly, "But I think you better make that call and the two of us should pay him a visit."

=============

Mark parked the van in an alley near McGinty's and proceeded to go inside through the side entrance in the kitchen. After going up to the loft, he was surprised to see Denise babysitting the twins.

"Hi, Mark!" chuckled Denise, "Did you come to take over for me as babysitter?"

"Uh...no, not yet." Mark looked around the loft, "Denise, uh, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mark, what do you need?"

"Would you mind taking the twins out for a little while in their stroller? I, uh, need, um, to do some important paperwork and really don't want to be disturbed."

"Sure, Mark, let me get their little coats and boots on them and I'll carry them downstairs to the stroller."

"Thanks, Denise," replied Mark wearily, "I'll need about an hour."

=============

Gary entered his apartment and began stuffing his things in a duffle bag. He glanced at a picture of he and Amma together and paused. At that moment, a noise came from his front door.

"Meoww!"

Gary turned sharply towards the familiar sound, "Get the hell out! I quit! I don't want it anymore!"

The cat hissed at him.

Gary picked up a large book and threw it at the cat. The book narrowly missed as it scampered out the door. "Good! I hope you never return!" He continued packing his things and after finishing, took one last glance around the apartment. While leaving out of the door, he kicked away the book he had thrown at the cat without looking to see what it was.

The book was 'Lost Chicago'.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

"Whadaya mean the two of us should visit Molina?" Crumb asked Marissa, still grasping _The Paper _in his hand,"If ya don't mind me sayin' this, young lady, I don't recall him askin' you to accompany me!"

A serious expression shot across Marissa's face, "Crumb! Anything that concerns Mark and Gary's paper, especially if Mark's somehow been able to...to transverse time, requires me to be there and you know that!"

"It could be dangerous for all we know. Molina's an ex-FBI guy and...well, I got a bad feelin' 'bout all of this."

"Mumbo-jumbo or heebie-jeebie?" She gave Crumb a disarming smile.

Crumb had no choice but to grin back, "Point taken."

Marissa felt for and then grabbed Crumb's arm, "You call him and then we'll get a cab."

He glanced over at the crime scene and spotted Molina, "We don't need to, Marissa, he ain't left here yet." Letting go of Marissa, He whistled loudly and then yelled, "Hey! Molina! Get your butt over here! It's finally time we talked!"

=============

Gary negotiated around the heavy downtown traffic and was finally able to get on the Eisenhower Expressway. He decided to head west, very far west. "It's about time I visited Chuck out in L.A.," he said to himself, "I've been in this damn city long enough and it's time to go and get myself a real life! No more papers! No more bar! No more cats! It's now time for me to take charge of my own destiny!" His grief about Amma and anger towards _The Paper _were now controlling his every conscious moment, even impairing his ability to drive.

=============

Mark sat down at Marissa's computer in the loft and began typing a letter to her. She had taught him how to use her Braille printer in case he ever needed to leave her a message and he had learned it well. With tears rolling down both cheeks, Mark started typing his letter:

_My darling Sweetstuff, _

_Before I write anything at all, I want you to know that I love you more than you could ever know. The past two years have been the best of my life and up until today, I wouldn't have changed a thing. You've enriched my life with two beautiful children and have given me the best love anyone could have ever known._

Mark momentarily stopped typing to wipe the tears from his eyes and then continued.

_But all good things must come to end. Today you wondered if you may have fallen in love with the wrong man. I guess you did. It's time I left this city, and you, for something else. Don't ever think that I don't love you or will ever stop loving you. I just need some time. Amma's death was my fault, as was Lisa's. If I hadn't moved here, the two of them would probably still be alive. I have no doubt that if I hadn't moved to Chicago, Gary would have saved your life on the day that we met and that The Paper would have sent the two of you someone other than me to help out. I promise I will someday contact you and the twins, but until then, I'm sure that Gary will take good care of all of you. This isn't easy for me and I hope you understand that._

_I love you, _

_Mark_

He pressed the print button and cried.

=============

As Marissa and Crumb were waiting for Molina to come over to them, they had unexpected visitor suddenly appear.

"Meowww!"

"Hey Marissa," said Crumb, "It's Hobson's cat! I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Crumb! _The Paper_!" Marissa asked him anxiously, "Do you have _The Paper_?"

"Yeah....but what should I do? Give it to the cat?"

"READ IT!"

Crumb looked over the front page and turned pale at seeing a headline that hadn't been there before.

**'LOCAL BAR OWNER KILLED IN ACCIDENT ON EISENHOWER EXPRESSWAY**'.

Underneath the headline was a picture of Gary.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

"Crumb!" Demanded Marissa, "Tell me! What's in _The Paper_? What have you read?"

"Marissa...I-I...does this crap, always happen or what? I-I...can we stop it? Please...I gotta know!"

"What does _The Paper _say? What have you read?"

Crumb shook his head and put his hand on Marissa's shoulder, "It's Hobson, in about ten minutes...he-he gets killed in an auto accident on the Eisenhower!"

"Oh, God! Crumb, you have to stop it!"

"How, Marissa? The kid don't carry a cell phone and we sure as shit can't get to him in time...how the hell can we stop it? You tell me!"

Marissa bowed her head and shook it from side to side, "There has to be a way, Crumb, there has to!"

After looking further down the front page, Crumb couldn't believe what else _The Paper _had in store for him to read, "Damn! I-I don't believe this!" He slammed _The Paper_ on his arm.

"Is-is there something else?"

"Yeah.....but...I-I...damn, Marissa, I ain't that sure I should tell ya!"

"Crumb!

"It-it's Perini! This paper says there's a warrant for his arrest for grand theft! It's sayin' that he skipped town with a week's worth of receipts from McGinty's and his whereabouts is unknown!"

"What?

"Yeah! Your husband ripped off the safe in the bar and skipped town!"

"This....this can't be happening! Please, Crumb, tell me this isn't happening!"

Just then, Molina made his way over, "So whadya wanna talk about, Crumb?"

=============

As Gary continued driving on the Eisenhower Expressway, his thoughts were of all of the wonderful times he had spent with Amma and how they had been planning their wedding. His grief about her and his anger towards _The Paper _finally overcame him and his eyes completely teared up. Taking a moment to wipe his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, Gary didn't see the van to his front right swerve sharply to avoid an object in the middle of it's path. The Jeep and Gary plowed into it at more than sixty miles an hour.

=============

Mark took the letter he had printed in Braille and put it in an envelope. He was going to leave it with one of the staff downstairs before he left. Taking a moment to gaze around the loft, he spotted Marissa's Braille bible on the nightstand next to their bed. Walking over to it, he tearfully removed his gold wedding band and placed it on top of it. He glanced over towards the twins' crib and the tears began to fall even more heavily. Wiping his eyes, he realized that what he planned on doing next was wrong, as was leaving his wife and kids in the first place.

He was going to take a small overnight bag and take...no...rob the safe in the office of whatever receipts were in it. He was now in this so deep, that the thought of going to prison or even doing something illegal did not matter to him. Maybe if he got caught, Mark reasoned, they would lock him up and throw away the key. Whatever the outcome, he was positive that Marissa and the twins deserved much better than someone like him. Holding his letter to his wife in one hand and having grabbed the overnight bag with the other, he was about to step out of the loft when he heard a voice say:

"Choices...remember, Mark? Running away never solved anything."

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

It was over in a matter of seconds. Pieces of what had once been a black Jeep Wrangler were now scattered over the westbound lanes of the Eisenhower Expressway. A spinning tire from a broken front axle, a crumpled driver's side door ripped off it's hinges and a shattered windshield spattered with blood along with a lifeless body tightly gripping a twisted steering wheel laying face down on the pavement. It was obvious that the driver never had a chance.

=============

"Marissa!" shouted Crumb, completely ignoring Molina's arrival, "Th-the time!" He looked at _The Paper _and then again at his watch, "H-Hobson! Accordin' to this..." He glared at Molina and pushed him out of the way, "This, um, thing...his, um, you know, happened two minutes ago!"

"Oh, no! Crumb!" A look of shock and disbelief now shot across Marissa's face, "Please tell me that the story was never there and that you just imagined it! Please tell me that, Crumb, please!"

"I-I can't, Marissa, I want to...but I-I won't lie to ya." Crumb put his arm around her and gently kissed her forehead, "And the story about Perini is still there, too. I don't know what to...this has been a very bad day."

Molina was puzzled, "Perini? What the hell are you people going on about?"

Crumb shook his head, "It only gets worse, Molina...I want ya to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Marissa....Perini."

Molina's face turned pale, "Perini? Is she that guy from the train station's daughter?"

Crumb shook his head, "Nah, this is gonna be a little hard to believe....um, Frank Molina, I'd like ya to meet Mrs. Mark Perini....his wife."

=============

Mark turned towards the familiar voice and angrily shouted, "You again! Why don't ya just leave me the hell alone! You and your goddamn choices! I made a choice and Lisa died! I make another choice and Amma gets killed! What the hell is this to you? A goddamn game to see how much you can make my life suck more than it already does?" Mark shook his fist at the old man in front of him, "I know who you are...and I don't want anything to do with this shit anymore! It's Gary's responsibility, not mine! The goddamn costs are too high...first my daughter and now my cousin...who's next? My wife? My kids? No way! I ain't stickin' around to find out!"

The man gazed at him and sighed, "_The Paper _is Gary's responsibility, but also occasionally yours, too, and I understand your feelings." The man shook his head slowly, "Mark, nothing dies that's remembered. You should try to keep Lisa in your thoughts everyday."

"Like I don't, old man? What about Amma? She didn't deserve to die! It shoulda been me!"

"Choices, Mark. You have the chance to correct your choice."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

The man smiled, "Let's just say that some mistakes were made this morning and there were things that shouldn't have happened...."

"I don't understand....what do you mean?"

"Not everybody gets a second chance again, Mark." His smile became broader, "Let's just say you made quite a lasting impression on me back in April of 1976." After saying that, the man suddenly disappeared in front of him.

Mark dropped the bag he was holding, "I must've finally lost it...that's it! I've gone completely bonkers!" Not bothering to pick up the bag, He staggered towards the door of the loft, tucking the letter to Marissa in his inside coat pocket. After opening the door, he was shocked to see that, instead of the foyer, he was now outside of McGinty's and it appeared to be early in the morning. A strange chill overcame him as he suddenly remembered the last words the old man had said, 'Not everybody gets a second chance again.' He realized it was now six thirty in morning all over again and maybe this time Amma didn't have to die.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

Mark was dumbfounded and could not believe it was six thirty that same morning again. Now excited by the prospect of being able to prevent Amma's death, he started running to the entrance of the bar. Before getting to the front door, he suddenly stopped and remembered something else that had happened at West Side Produce. Investigating around the market after Amma's death, the police had discovered over 1000 pounds of marijuana and other illegal drugs in a back storeroom. He knew that if he didn't do something to let the police know about the drugs, they would more than likely end up on the streets of Chicago. Thinking of what he could do to help, Mark crossed over to a phone booth on the other side of Franklin Street. With the sounds of a Brown line El train rumbling above him, he picked up the phone and asked information to give him the number of the Fourth Precinct Police Station.

After dialing the number, he asked to speak with Detective Antonia Brigatti, "Detective Brigatti? Um, we've never actually met, but I know that you've been looking to bust the owners of West Side Produce on many different charges....Yeah, I know it's six forty-five in the morning, but what I have to tell you can't wait...please, Detective, I have something important to tell you!... Okay, this is it...in a back storage area of the market you'll find cache of illegal drugs...Yep, marijuana, cocaine and some others that I'm not sure what they are ...over 1000 pounds!...Yes, that's what I said, over a thousand!...how do I know?" Mark smiled, "Let's just say a little kitty told me...Yeah, you'll need a swat team...they're armed ...my name?" He paused for a moment and grinned, "I'm just a concerned citizen that doesn't want these drugs loose on the streets of Chicago ...Reward? Nah, that's okay, my reward is for your department to close 'em down!...How did I get your name?" He thought for a second, "A retired CPD detective that goes by the name of Crumb …Yeah, Marion Crumb." Smiling, he continued, "He's a private eye now...You know that?.…. Anyway, he also told me about the drugs...Yeah, I'd say he's a very credible source, too...Thanks for looking into this, Detective! 'Bye"

He hung up the phone and chuckled, "I really wish I could be there to see the look on Louie Oxnard's face when they haul him away! Oh, well," he glanced at the upstairs windows of McGinty's and a smile came across his face, "But now to look at something even better than that....my wife and kids!"

He crossed Franklin Street and entered the bar.

=============

Gary sat in the kitchen of his apartment, sipping his morning coffee and reading _tomorrow's _paper to see what his saves would be for the day. After looking at the main headline, his phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Amma! Good morning to you, too!"

"No, not much that I could see as saves, but you'll never guess who made the front page headline! Brigatti! She busts some big drug ring," he paused, "And at of all places...it's where McGinty's gets it's produce! I always thought those guys were up to something! Lunch today? Sure...where? The Chop House on Ontario? That sounds great since I don't have any saves until two o'clock. This cop named Shaunessy has a heart attack after chasing some kids who stole a bike. Yeah, he was on foot 'cause apparently they used his squad car in the drug bust and didn't return it to him in time for his shift...... yeah...no other cars were available when he came on at eight in the morning."

He smiled, "Yeah, Marissa always says that too, that everything happens for a reason! Maybe this guy's a heart attack waitin' to happen and it's for me to help him understand that! I'll meet ya at The Chop House around noon, okay? 'Til then....Yeah, I love you, too."

=============

Mark entered the loft and quietly walked over to the sleeping twins' crib and kissed them both softly. He undressed silently and made his way over to his and Marissa's bed where she was sleeping peacefully. He noticed his wedding band was on top of her bible and quickly grabbed it. Carefully sliding it back onto his finger, he remembered the Braille letter he had written to her and walked over to his coat. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the envelope and proceeded tearing it into small pieces. Mark then went over to Marissa, still asleep in their bed, and after pulling back the covers, kissed her gently. She stirred and Mark put his arms around her.

"Sweetstuff, I-I know I very rarely ask you if we can make love first thing in the morning, but this morning is special and, well, I was sorta, um, hoping that, uh, maybe you would like to."

Marissa slowly turned towards Mark and after feeling for his face, kissed his lips, smiled and removed her nightgown, "You must have read my mind, my love." She gently slid her nude body on top of his and, after embracing each other very tenderly, the two began making love.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

Marissa was curled up next to her husband in bed and although she was very pleased with the way the morning started, she was a bit curious as to why he had asked her, "It's not that I didn't enjoy what we did, honey," she felt for his lips and kissed them, "It's just that, well, we made love last night before we went to sleep. I'm not complaining, mind you," Marissa smiled, "It's just unusual for you to ask me after we did something the night before. I can't help wondering if you had a nightmare or if there's anything else bothering you."

Mark kissed her, "I guess you could say it was a nightmare that I had." He began gently caressing her face, "I-I want you to know that the greatest day in my life was when I met you at the intersection of Illinois and State two years ago. I know it was _The Paper _that wanted us to meet and fall in love." He kissed her again, "And I'm sure _The Paper _planned for Gary to meet Amma, too."

"So are you going to tell me about your nightmare?" she asked, "Or was it too horrible to mention?"

Mark put his arms around Marissa and hugged her, "Way too horrible to mention, Sweetstuff, way too horrible."

"Just remember, honey," she said while returning his embrace, "It was only a dream. It didn't really happen."

Mark glanced over at pieces of the torn up Braille goodbye letter he had written to her on a nearby table, slowly shook his head and sighed, "I-I hope so, Sweetstuff, I really hope so."

=============

Gary arrived at The Chop House around noon. Looking around the restaurant, he spotted Amma sitting alone at the bar. He walked over to her and in a funny sounding voice, asked, "Is that seat next to you taken, ma'am?"

Amma did not look up at first and responded, "Yes, I'm waiting for my fiancé to join me for lunch!"

Gary grinned and decided to take this joke as far as he could, "Why you are shore purty, ma'am! It's a shame that you has to get married!"

She turned quickly and started to admonish the stranger, "If you don't leave me alo..." Amma stopped suddenly after seeing the 'stranger' was Gary. "You!" She laughed, "I thought it was some yocal from Hicktown...." She winked, "Hicktown, Indiana."

"Oh, yeah, Hicktown," Gary replied with a laugh, "It's about three towns over from Hickory!"

"Really? I thought it was Hickory!"

"Hey!" said Gary defensively, "I don't make jokes about Philadelphia!"

"Gotcha!" Amma laughed and then kissed him.

Gary smiled, "I guess you did!"

"Come on, big boy, our table is over by the window and I need to talk to you about something important."

Gary put his arm around her and they proceeded to walk over to their table. After sitting down, the waiter took their lunch orders and served them each a beer.

"You've now got me concerned, Amma," said Gary, a bit puzzled, "What's this something important that you need to talk to me about?"

Amma smiled at him, "I don't know why, but when I woke up this morning, I had this strange feeling...a feeling that, for some reason, I can't explain to you."

"Howzat?"

She reached for his hand and held it, "Gary, what I'm trying to say is this...that instead of waiting another six months to get married, why don't we just get married the day after tomorrow? We have our license already and I just want to marry you as soon as I can!"

Gary looked at her and did a double take, "Now let-let m-me get this straight, Amma....you wanna get married the day after t-tomorrow? Did I hear you right? The day after tomorrow?"

She was not happy with the way he reacted to her idea, "Do you have a problem with it? I thought you wanted to get married as soon as we could! Maybe I ought to rethink this whole marriage idea in the first place!" Amma let go of his hand.

"No-no! It's not that! I-I'm just surprised!" He reached back for her hand and held it again, "You just sorta sprung this on me and I was totally unprepared for it!" He kissed her hand, "I-I would be happy to marry you the day after tomorrow if that's what really you want!"

"Are you sure?"

Gary smiled broadly, "Damn sure!"

Amma smiled and reached over the table to kiss him, "Good! I'll call Marissa and Mark and have them reserve McGinty's for the day after tomorrow! We can do what they did and have both the wedding and the reception there!"

"If my memory is correct," chuckled Gary, "They, uh, were only able to have the wedding ceremony and they just barely got that in! Remember...Marissa had the twins and I delivered them in the office!"

"I know that, silly!"

Gary suddenly had an awful thought enter his head, "Amma! You're not...uh...in a family way, are you?"

"Of course not," she sharply answered, "Whatever would make you think...." She suddenly paused after realizing why he asked that and laughed, "I understand, Gary and in answer to your concerns, not even close!"

Gary laughed, "It's just that a Perini getting married at McGinty's in a hurried wedding again, might have some people thinking the worst!"

She giggled, "Yeah, I can see that!" She suddenly became serious, "So is this alright with you? Can we get married in McGinty's the day after tomorrow?"

Gary kissed her tenderly, "I happen to know there's nothing going on in McGinty's that day, so I guess we'll just have to reserve the bar."

Amma smiled and returned his kiss, "I guess we will!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

"Wow, Sweetstuff," exclaimed Mark while hanging up the phone after talking with Amma, "Can you believe it? The day after tomorrow!" He shook his head, "I asked her if, um, uh, she, er, sorta ....if she had to get married. She just laughed and said no, she just wanted to."

Marissa chuckled, "Well, honey, apparently not all the Perini family ends up having to get married." She smiled sweetly, "Gary's probably going to busy arranging for his family to get here...and so will Amma, so I think you'd better do him a favor and ask if you can take care of _The Paper _for the next day or so, just to help him out."

Mark winced, "Uh, do I have to? I-I really don't feel up to it."

"What?" She was surprised, "Mark, this is a first! I've never known you not wanting to help out Gary with _The Paper_. Why?"

"I-I really can't explain it to you, Marissa," he answered, "P-part of my, uh...my nightmare had to do with _The Paper _and me taking care of it. I'd just prefer not to, that's all."

"Alright, Mark," replied Marissa, "I won't ask about it, but someday you had better tell me. I don't like it when you keep things from me."

"I know, Sweetstuff," he kissed her, "And I don't like to...but I'm not ready to tell you about it yet. I will someday, I promise, but right now...I can't. When I do tell you, I'm sure you'll understand why, okay?"

After feeling for his lips, she returned his kiss, "Okay."

=============

Gary had called Crumb to let him know about the wedding and Crumb had asked Gary to meet him at his office. Gary didn't want to, but Crumb was insistent, so he reluctantly went after performing a save along the way, stopping two youths from stealing a bike and then telling a policeman to see his doctor, "Officer, I know you feel fine, but, uh, I have friend...he's a heart specialist and he told me the secret signs to look for....and you got 'em. What are they? Uh... that's a secret."

Gary got to Crumb's office at around three o'clock.

"Hobson!" bellowed Crumb, "We need to talk and we need to do it now!"

Gary scowled, "And congratulations to you, too, Crumb!"

"I told you that on the phone, Hobson! I want to know how my name got involved with Brigatti's big drug bust this mornin'! She called to thank me for giving her informant the info! She said it wasn't you that informed her, but I know you know somethin' about this crap! I told her I didn't talk to no one and didn't know what the hell she was talkin' about!"

Crumb pointed at Gary, "I want answers, Hobson, and I want them now!"

"Howzat? Brigatti had a drug bust?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Hobson! I know ya know what I'm talking about!"

Gary shook his head, "Okay, Crumb, I heard a little something about the drug bust, but I don't know any more than you do and that's the truth! I don't know how she involved you with it, really!" Gary looked directly into Crumb's eyes, "Honestly, Crumb, I don't have a clue."

"I can usually tell when you're BSn' me, Hobson," he paused and carefully studied Gary's face, "And you ain't. You really don't know! Huh.....I wonder who gave her the info?"

"Beats me, Crumb."

"Yeah, me too. So....how should I dress?"

"Dress for what?"

Crumb shook his head and smiled, "Yer weddin'! It's the day after tomarra, ain't it?"

"Oh! Uh....yeah, it is! I dunno, a tie, I suppose," Gary started to walk out of the office, "And pants, too, Crumb. Pants would be good."

"HOBSON!"

**-------------**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

"The day after tomorrow?" screamed Lois on the phone, "Gary! Is-is she....in a family way?"

"No, Mom, Amma just doesn't feel like waiting any longer and to tell the truth, neither do I."

"Gary," she whined, "Why are you having the wedding at McGinty's? Everybody's going to think she's...she's like Marissa when she married Mark. Gary, please hold the wedding elsewhere...for me, your poor mother, who doesn't want people thinking that...."

"Enough, Mom!" interrupted Gary, "Amma wants to hold the wedding there and so do I! Besides, we can't get another place in time."

"Fine!" replied Lois sharply, "Your father and I will be there! Oh! I guess I should ask you this...are any of Amma's relatives coming? You do remember that they didn't attend Marissa and Mark's wedding."

"Yeah, I remember," Gary grumbled, "And her dad is giving her away and Marissa's gonna be her maid of honor, so they'll finally meet. Amma planned that on purpose, ya see."

"Good! We'll be there tomorrow and stay in 'The Gray Ghost' so you don't need to find us a place to stay, okay?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Gary!"

Gary laughed, "I was only kidding, Mom!"

"I just bet you were."

"Mom!"

=============

Sitting in his office, Molina reluctantly took a call after his secretary repeatedly told him it was a detective from the Chicago Police Department, "Yeah, this is Frank Molina, what the hell do you want?"

"Mr. Molina, we have reasons to believe that you may have been the target of an extortion plot by some people that we arrested this morning."

"Yeah, so what? And who the hell are you?"

"My name is Detective Antonia Brigatti, and we've found some records that indicate West Side Produce may've been trying to extort money from you!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured those bastards were behind it."

You knew and didn't go to the police?"

Molina was upset, "Lady, I used to be an FBI agent well before you were born! I wanted to handle this crap on my own!"

"I don't give a rat's patootie who you used to be!" answered Brigatti angrily, "Regardless of that or anything else, if you knew about it, you should've let us know...maybe we could've nailed these assholes earlier!"

"The C.P.D. don't know it's head from a damn hole in the ground, detective, and if I'd only had the chance, I woulda proved it!"

"I want you to come to my office, Molina! We really need to talk!"

"Okay, I will....if only to make you young hot shots realize how to handle a damn case!"

"Fine! Be at my office at the fourth precinct tomorrow morning at eight o'clock! You do know where the fourth precinct is, don't you?"

"Yeah," Molina grumbled, "I do."

"Good, I'll see you there...and I'll tell you this, Molina, I really dislike you old S.O.B.'s who think they know it all!"

"And I dislike brassieres on the force!"

"That's okay, Molina," scoffed Brigatti, "I don't wear one!"

**-------------**


End file.
